


we'll find each other... then... we'll fall in love again

by fornevertash



Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), But Also Everything, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Merlin is a Little Shit, Non-Consensual Kissing, SailorMoon!Merlin, Sex Magic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), TuxedoMask!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornevertash/pseuds/fornevertash
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is tired of being tired. By day, he's a junior lawyer, fresh out of University.  By night, he's the masked super hero, The Red Knight, tasked with constantly rescuing Emrys from certain doom in the fight againstThe Dark Kingdomand theDark Queen Morgana.When he does find the time to get some sleep, his dreams are disturbed by flashes of blue eyes.Blue eyes that seem hauntingly familiar.Or, the Merlin/Sailor Moon Fusion Fic that no one asked for, complete with 100 percent of your daily requirement of Merthur smut.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020🌶 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900918
Comments: 29
Kudos: 150
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	we'll find each other... then... we'll fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bonus Challenge - Sex Magic
> 
> Folx. Hear me out. This is the way my brain worked. I heard Sex Magic and this was my thought process: Sex Magic - Magical Girl Anime - Sailor Moon - Omg Merlin as Sailor Moon - Wouldn't Arthur be dashing as Tuxedo Mask? - and YES Morgana as Queen Beryl - Wait, Wtf are you even writing - LOL K let's DO THIS.
> 
> The title is from an actual Serena/Usagi quote: “Endymion, you are my first love, my only love… even if we’re reborn, in another life, we’ll find each other… and then… We’ll fall in love again.”
> 
> Also, Merlin is not rocking the Sailor Moon fuku/skirt in this fic. Though I'm a sucker for Merlin in a dress/skirt, I imagine his costume would be more like Black Widow from the Avengers. Skin tight, form fitting and mixed media - leather and spandex. But like with fuck me boots. Yes.

Arthur Pendragon was exhausted.

His day had gotten off to a terrible start when his coffeemaker had pumped out something thicker than swamp sludge instead of his usual wake-up juice. And of course, his traditional, almost daily, run in with Merlin had been more chaotic than usual. The younger boy had slammed into him with surprising force and his disgusting coffee had exploded all over both of them. He had been forced to drop his briefcase to catch the clumsy fool as he pinwheeled his arms furiously while falling backwards. Merlin had merely huffed up at him instead of thanking him and apologizing for causing the collision in the first place. They had exchanged the traditional insult-greetings, “Clotpole”/ “Idiot”, and then the walking disaster had torn out of his arms, gathered his fallen items and disappeared down the street, screaming something about being late for class.

Arthur was already in court before he realized that Merlin had accidentally grabbed his court notes, leaving him with a sloppily written paper about Russian Oligarchs. Coffee-stained and noteless, he had been distracted and off his game — _and of course his distraction had nothing to do with the lingering feeling of holding Merlin in his arms, nothing at all._

Arthur entered his apartment and yawned convulsively, he had not had a good night’s rest in ages. His dreams were filled with scenes so stark and visceral, they often felt more solid than real life. Sometimes, while he was completing his research for a case at his desk, he would blink and find himself in another world, another time — bright blue eyes, crumbling kingdoms, pale fingers tangling in his hair, blood splatter as his sword cut through swathes of enemies, tears dripping down on his face, words whispered against his lips — _My prince._

There was one particular scene that plagued both his waking and resting hours. He was looking into deep, blue eyes and his hands were clenched desperately around the smaller, more delicate wrists. The room was lavish, like something out of a Disney fairytale, white stone walls, a large four-poster bed dressed in white and blue silk, and vases of white flowers filling the space with their sweet, heady perfume. Oddly enough, outside of the arched window, he could see the Earth floating in the night sky, many times the size of the moon. The man in front of him was beautiful and regal, his silver crown, crafted in the image of vines and antlers, was askew and there was a painful-looking gash on his right shoulder, steadily leaking blood over his white tunic and blue cloak. His eyes were frantic and full of tears but as much as Arthur wished he could hear the words spilling desperately from his lips, a muffled buzz in his ears robbed him of the opportunity. 

Then a sudden blast of energy sent both of them careening sideways, the solid stone crumbling beneath their feet. Arthur pulled the man into his arms, desperately folding his body around him like a living shield, as they both went careening into the unknown. The veil of silence lifted and he could hear the deafening sound of explosions all around them as they fell, and then a whisper like a goodbye against the shell of his ear. _I love you, my prince._

Arthur had suffered through these incredibly vivid visions for years. However, ever since he had assumed his role in the fight against the evil sorcerers plaguing the world, _The Dark Kingdom_ , as they called themselves, these dreams had become a nightly phenomenon. Coffee was just about the only thing keeping him going at this point.

And after his long, trying day, all he really wanted to do was relax in front of the television with a glass of red and an obnoxiously large slice of caramel cheesecake. 

Of course, that was not to be. Just as Arthur was settling down on his couch, that tugging feeling just to the right of his heart, the one that mysteriously appeared whenever Emrys needed him, forced him into action.

In moments, he had transformed into his alter-ego, the infamous Red Knight, cape fluttering behind him as he leaped out of his sixteenth-floor window and into the night.

He arrived at his destination, and hid, just as the Dark Queen Morgana was finishing her usual soliloquy about how dark magic would always conquer light magic. They were in a construction site on the northern end of the city, and _shit,_ things looked much more dire than usual.

Emrys was suspended more than 200 feet in the air, wrists tied to the line of a massive crane. Arthur was relieved to see that he was awake, however, even from a distance, he could tell that something was wrong. The younger man was writhing against his bonds, obviously in pain, and Arthur could just make out the silvery sheen of tears streaking down from beneath the mask that covered the top section of his face.

“Well, Emrys, it seems that there is no escaping for you this time.” Morgana lounged luxuriously on top of the crane, her pleased smile sending a shiver down Arthur’s spine. “Your silly team has been indisposed and your knight in shining armour is nowhere to be seen.” Arthur cast a furtive look around the area but could see no sign of Emrys’ usual entourage.

Where usually Emrys would have launched a scathing reply back at the dark sorceress, all that left his lips was a loud whimper. This, more than anything, sent a spike of alarm ricocheting through his chest.

“Not even you will be able to counteract this magic, it’s older and more powerful than your wildest dreams,” Morgana flipped gracefully off her perch to hover in the air right in front of her victim. “The spell I’ve cast on you will make you want, will make you desperate and aching for even a touch.” She slid her hand over his cheek, a parody of a lover's caress and to Arthur’s surprise, Emrys leaned into it desperately, a harsh sob ripping from his throat.

“...And when you give into the urge, the need to be touched, to be pleasured. Your magic will be ripe for the taking and It will belong to me.” Morgana used one of her deadly sharp talons to cut through the form-fitting dark purple material covering his slim chest then slashed across his skin-tight pants, leaving the young man clothed in only his mask, ribbons of material, and those sinful boots that Arthur had often fantasized about wrapped around his hips.

“Now,” Morgana tapped idly on her lip, “Who should I have fuck you? Mordred has been slobbering after you for an age at this point. But… maybe you’d prefer someone a bit more... blond?” She snapped her fingers and a man appeared out of thin air beside her. A shade, Arthur realized, a creature made of darkness and shadows. This shade however, had blond hair and shadowed blue eyes, obviously made in his image. It was clothed identically to his Red Knight persona, down to the small details. The tight black shirt and pants, silver armour extending off his shoulders and a tightly fitted breast plate curving down his abdomen. Excalibur’s sheath at his right hip and his red cape, attached to his shoulders with silver chains.

The shade moved forward to crush Emrys against its chest, tangled a hand callously into his messy black hair, and pushed their lips together in a rough, dominating kiss.

Arthur had reached the limits of his patience. Excalibur materialized in his hand and he hurled the sword through the air. The blade cut through the shade in one spinning pass, arched around like a boomerang and sliced through the wire holding Emrys captive. Arthur had already launched himself smoothly through the air, catching Emrys against his chest in one arm as he plummeted towards the ground and catching his sword with the other.

Morgana’s scream of fury echoed behind him as he darted away from the construction site, leaping agilely from rooftop to rooftop with Emrys’ limp, feverish body clutched tight against his chest.

Slipping back in through the open window of his apartment, he laid the superhero gently down on his bed. He covered that beautiful, naked body with a blanket and unzipped the shin-high boots. His eyes lingered on the mask obscuring the boy’s features, fingers itching to reveal his identity.

“Ahh, Arthur,” Emrys moaned desperately, and Arthur froze. Then those deep blue eyes, so like the ones that haunt his dreams, snapped open. Emrys writhed and moaned, “Ahhh— please it h-hurts.”

He sat up and the blanket tumbled to his lap, revealing his flushed chest and rosy nipples and Arthur gulped, frozen somewhere between lust, worry, and shock. Emrys wrenched off his mask and launched himself into Arthur’s lap. 

“Merlin?” Arthur gasped in surprise, taking in the familiar features of his best friend’s kid brother, the boy that he had teased and tortured since he was fourteen and Merlin was ten. The boy that he had lusted after since a sixteen year old Merlin had stolen a kiss from him for a dare. The boy that he had studiously tried to avoid, because he was too good and pure and lovely to be a part of Arthur’s violent world, but somehow still managed to run into at least four times a week on the sidewalk. Like some kind of stupid twist of fate, mocking him with things he could not have.

“Arthur please,” Merlin’s fingers were shaking against his chest, hips moving restlessly on his lap. “Please, I need you,” the harsh little exhale in his ear, the hot tongue slicking up his neck was almost his undoing.

“Merlin, how could— how did you know it was me? And stop this, you’ve been cursed, you don’t want this.” Arthur gripped Merlin by the hair and pulled back gently to look into the younger man’s eyes. 

And fuck, Merlin’s loud moan almost had him coming in his pants.

“Yes,” the boy gasped, now grinding wildly against his hard erection, “Pull my hair Arthur, ah— make me yours. Make me scream your name!”

“Fuck Merlin, _stop_ ,” Arthur groaned through his gritted teeth, manhandling the boy back against the sheets and straddling his legs to hold him firm against the mattress, he grasped both small wrists in one hand and and pressed the other against his sternum, rendering him powerless in his grasp.

Merlin bucked his head, hips moving restlessly but unable to find any friction. His eyes were teary when they met Arthur’s gaze, so needy and pleading that Arthur’s heart stuttered to a stop in his chest for a full three beats.

“How did you know it was me?”

“I-I think I’ve always known deep down,” Merlin said breathily and Arthur could see him visibly try to fight against the haze, the effort he was putting into trying to remain coherent. “I mean, Merlin has always been in love with Arthur and Emrys longs for his Red Knight, it just fits, doesn’t it?”

“...In love?” Arthur gasped and Merlin took that momentary distraction to rip his hands out of his grasp and use the considerable strength in his lithe body to flip them over. Which Arthur frankly deserved, how could he forget that the boy above him was a super hero?

“Yes, in love. I dream of you, I think about you every waking moment, I was made to be yours.” Merlin purred and Arthur moaned as his teeth bit into the skin just above his armoured shoulder, his hips flush against Arthur’s, his naked cock sliding across his clothed member.

“Please Arthur, I could never regret this. I have wanted you, wanted to be yours for as long as I can remember. Please Arthur, _please_ _love_.”

The sweet begging was too much for Arthur. He growled as he dispelled his Red Knight ensemble, allowing his naked flesh to meet Merlin’s sweating, shivering body. He used his abdominal muscles to haul himself into a sitting position, relishing Merlin’s surprised yelp as the boy fell forward into his lap. 

He carded his hand back through the messy locks and harshly pulled back to tilt that lovely face up towards him. Merlin’s moaned and his eyes slid out of focus, his teeth sinking helplessly into his plush bottom lip.

“How do you want me, Merlin? Do you want slow and sweet,” he brushed the back of his knuckles, achingly soft against one sharp cheekbone. “Or do you want me to ruin you? Fuck you until you can’t think straight? Until all you can be is _mine_?” He thrust up as he pushed Merlin down, relishing the hitch of his breath

Merlin’s breath washed across his lips in harsh puffs, his pupils dilated to the extent that Arthur could only make out a thin circlet of blue. 

“...B-Both,” Merlin gasped, moving forward to try to steal a kiss but Arthur tightened his hand even further in his hair.

“You’ve always been a bit of a brat, haven’t you, sweetheart?” He titled his head down to barely brush his lips across Merlin’s, the gentlest, briefest hint of pressure. “I’ll have to punish you for your greed.”

His lips slotted firmly over Merlin's mouth and the younger boy surged forward eagerly. Arthur used his grip in Merlin’s hair to perfectly angle his head, to hold it still so he could slide their lips together to maintain the perfect, electrifying friction. His tongue slipped into Merlin’s mouth, gliding teasingly over his, and every slick brush was like fuel on the fire roaring inside of Arthur’s chest. The kiss grew wetter and filthier and Arthur swallowed every hungry gasp, every sweet moan, reveling in the delicious intensity of Merlin’s need. He only pulled away when he tasted the salt of Merlin’s tears.

“P-Please Arthur, Morgana’s spell,” he keened desperately, “It hurts so much. I need you to take me, to _fill_ me.”

Arthur’s cock could not handle the filthy words streaming from the boy he had always considered so untouchable and pure.

“I need to make you ready first, need to make sure you’re primed and relaxed before you take my cock,” he growled, thumb circling one pink nipple, teasing it to a hard, aching peak.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and he gripped Arthur’s shoulders harshly, fingernails cutting into the muscled flesh. “I’m ready for you, please— ah, Arthur — take me.”

Arthur’s fingers trailed down Merlin’s shapely back to stroke tentatively at his hole, his fingers came away slick. “Fuck,” he snarled, then sunk one digit into Merlin, slow and steady, up to the hiilt. Merlin gasped, grinding down desperately, aching for more stimulation.

His cock twitched, aching to sink into the tight grasp of Merlin’s heat. But Arthur took his time opening Merlin up, stretching him around his fingers, rubbing against his hot, velvety walls. He smiled when he found Merlin’s prostate, causing the younger man to scream his name, rutting down desperately against his fingers.

“Arthur, I’m going to _die_ if you don’t fuck me. Please!”

Withdrawing his fingers, Arthur lined up his cock with the fluttering hole. The slide of his tip against the entrance was almost too much and yet, not nearly enough. The initial push through the tight muscles had Arthur sinking his teeth into Merlin’s shoulder, shuddering to maintain his control.

“Yesss— ahhhh—” the word devolved into a desperate keen and Merlin’s short nails dug deeply into the muscles of his upper back. Arthur snarled against Merlin’s feverish skin, his hips canting up to push deeper, harder into Merlin’s heat, until he was as deep as he could physically go, held static in the tight embrace of his lover’s beautiful body. 

Arthur held back every instinct in his body that urged him to claim Merlin, to take him with all the passion and force that had pressurized inside of him and unleash it like a force of nature. Instead, he ground up gently into his sorcerer, swirling his hips to stimulate all the sweet spots within and help him get accustomed to being stretched so wide around him. He was rewarded with a variety of little gasps and moans as Merlin’s hands scrambled wildly for purchase on his shoulders and upper back.

“Gods, you’re so perfect,” Arthur said softly. Then, suddenly, he was flat on his back and blinking up at the ceiling. He threw his head back at the thrill of pleasure as Merlin lifted himself up and sunk back down on his cock up to the root, then repeated the action, his hands falling to Arthur’s pecs for support. By the time Arthur could open his eyes against the exceedingly overwhelming waves of sensation, the image of Merlin bouncing on him, eyes hazy, mouth open and gasping for air, abdominal muscles flexing with the effort, was almost his undoing.

Arthur licked his lips at the delectable sight and Merlin’s eyes zeroed in on the action. He leaned forward, flattening his chest against Arthur’s to steal a kiss and the change in angle forced Arthur’s cock to slam hard across his prostate. Merlin keened at the sensation, collapsing forward and shivering uncontrollably.

Arthur took this opportunity to press one hand against Merlin’s lower back and the other under his full bottom. Showing remarkable strength, he maneuvered them up and off the bed, securing Merlin’s ankles at the small of his back and pressing him up against the cold glass of the sliding, balcony door. 

He set a hard, unforgiving pace for his sorcerer, enjoying all the beautiful sounds and the tight, hot grip of his delicious body.

He blinked, and in the silvery glow of the moonlight, he saw the boy from his dreams, bottomless blue eyes piercing him more deeply than any weapon could. His rhythm faltered and he drove himself as deeply into the pliant form as he could, wrapping one hand around Merlin’s length to hasten his release. 

“Ah, Arthur—fuck!” And Merlin was coming around him, bucking like a wild thing in his grip. He let himself go, releasing in what felt like endless pulses deep inside of Merlin’s writhing body.

He barely had the strength to walk backwards the three steps and collapse bonelessly into the bed, pulling Merlin’s lax body into the cradle of his arms. Merlin smiled up at him and the satisfied curve of his lips was too irrististible for Arthur to ignore. He pressed his lips to Merlin’s mouth, soft and achingly gentle, free of the mindless passion that had overtaken them earlier, induced by both lust and Morgana’s magic. Arthur lost a piece of himself in that kiss and still pulled away feeling more whole than he had ever been before. 

Questions, theories, and even Morgana and her horde of dark sorcerers and evil creatures, could wait. Arthur gathered up Merlin, warm and safe against his chest, and succumbed to sweet, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> #MakeArthurCuddleMerlin2k20


End file.
